A New School
by naruhinaluv
Summary: Now that Mikan is done with Alice Academy she goes on to a new school which teaches more advanced alices such as herself. at first she is sad and misses her best friend Hotaru and her boyfriend Natsume.New friends, new enemies. Join this great love story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" Soto, come on. Its past 8 AM. We're going to be late for Cram School," Sari yelled to her brother.

" I'm not going to wait any longer!"

" Coming, coming." _Jeez! Does she ever shut up?_

Soto gets down to the kitchen but to only find out that it was 5 AM .

" That idiot! Waking me up this early," he mumbles to himself but apparently not quiet enough. Sari overhears him and screams…….

" WHAT WAS THAT?!

" Nothing just kid- ,"

Soto stops dead short in his tracks when he finds himself looking at a very cute girl outside the street corner.  
He blinks twice but to only see that the girl was gone. Surprised, Soto knocks back into his senses just in time to see that he misread the time.  
It was not't actually 5 AM but 9 AM! But worse of all, his scrawny little sister was already out the door and on the bus.

The bus suddenly starts up and starts moving forward. Soto hurriedly left the house yet the bus was too quick.

A long moaning sound came from the bus and then the bus left. Soto all alone at the end of the corner of his street  
coincidentally just so happens to spot the beautiful girl he saw earlier, on the street across from him. Too shy and too stupid to  
confront her he hides under a bush.The girl comes up to him and asks...

" Excuse me… do you know where Suzuki Kimmi College is?"the girl asked.

It took Soto ten min. to finally figure out that the cute cat eared girl was talking to him. Suddenly the girl starts to leave since obviously Soto was not't going to help her  
when...

"Wait! Sorry, sorry. Hi my name is S-S-Soto. Soto Aymara." Soto reaches out a hand for her to shake.

" I'm Mikan. It's Sakura Mikan." Mikan reaches out her hand to shake Soto's own reached out  
hand.

While shaking her hand, Soto was able to see her closer.

Too shock with her beauty to do anything, Soto just stands there until he realizes he is still holding her hand.  
So Soto suggests he walk Mikan to the prestigious school.

**Well thirty minutes later…..**

" Soto! How come you always get the ladies?' questioned the group of boys at Soto's College.

"Well, because-"

Too late. The whole group of boys in Soto's class started swarming around Mikan.  
Mikan did not really care since she already has a boyfriend in her old school Alice Academy.

The only people who were not trying to suffocate her in a hug are the girls in Soto's class.

Mostly Sana and Yuri, the girls that no doubtfully loves Soto.

" Look at her. She's so …whatever. Can you believe that tomboy is taking our boyfriends away from us?" One of the girls said.  
"How dare that _"girl"_ thing be allowed in this school?"

" Yeah!!" chanted the other girls."She is so going to pay."

**Lunchtime**

"Hey Mikan! Over here!"

Mikan looks over at the group of boys who just called her. She walks over to the table and sits down to eat.  
Unknowingly that the group of girls are about to make her miserable for the rest of her days in the college.

"Look at her. Stealing our boys and thinking she can sit anywhere she wants," whispered one of the girls, Yuri to be exact, to the rest of the clique girls.

"I can't believe she's only been here for, like, thirty minutes and already she's, like, trying to steal everything that belongs to us. That is  
unforgivable "

"Yeah, we'll make her wish she never transferred to this school." said one of the girls in Yuri's clique.

_**Well first chapter is done. The next chapter will be coming shortly.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was only 1 hour since Mikan came into class D-201 but it seems she's already made some few enemies already.

" Oh Mikan," called out one of the girls from Yuri's clique. " Can you please get us something?"

" Huh? Oh, yeah sure. What is it?" Mikan asked as she lingered toward the girls.

" Mikan, can you please go get us…..the crystal necklace from Mrs. Malady's desk for us?"

" I don't know…I might get in trou-" Mikan tried to say something in reply but got cut short off by  
the girl who looks like a man.

" Come on. Its just a stupid necklace. She won't mind," said Soto's sister, Sari.

" So what do you say?"

" Um… OK, I gue-" Mikan was quickly cut off by Yuri scolding a bunch of girls gathered in the corner of the room.

" What was that?!" asked Yuri.

" Nothing, nothing. whispers girl w/ no fashion sense." said the tall girl w/ the big blue eyes.

" Excuse me?! What did you just say?"

"I…SAID….AT LEAST I'M NOT THE ONE WITH THE BAD FASHION SENSE HERE! NOW DO YOU HEAR ME?

" Oh bring it on granny!"

" Granny?" asked Mikan. " Um.. I don't mean to be rude but has she taken her medicines yet.

" We wonder the same thing too." replied Sari and the rest of the clique girls.

As the rest of the girls kept looking at the devil's daughter that has no fashion sense at all…

"well my bad miss know-it-all." yelled Yuri.

" Whatever." said the girl arguing w/ Yuri before leaving out the door.

O.K.. So where was I? Oh yeah. As the dumb girls, I mean the clique girls were to stupid to realize anything because of their paranoid friend, they forgot about Mikan who was already out the door

And going into the cafeteria.

Activity class C-104.…

The day got even worse since Mikan came to the school. The group of girls in Yuri's clique got  
meaner and meaner to her and she eventually started getting discouraged at trying to do her best in class.

"If only Natsume would come and rescue me." She thought.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

_**Whew! I'm done with the second chapter!**_


End file.
